Love Triangle
by serenityrayne417
Summary: Casey is a single mom with one daughter and a son she never knew about. Elliot is there for her, along with Eli, who is five, but will Kathy's jealousy get the best of her? Kind of an OOC story, just to warn you! C/E
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

"Abrianna, have you seen my shoes?" asked Casey, peeking under her bed. A five year-old girl with long blonde hair and dark green eyes walked into her mother's room. She was wearing blue pajamas and carrying Casey's shoes.

"I found them, Mommy." Abrianna handed over the shoes.. Casey pulled herself up from her awkward position and took the pair of shoes. She was wearing a white pin tuck camisole and purple plaid madras shorts.

"Thanks, Abrie. I've got your outfit for the barbeque." What she meant was the Stabler Fourth of July Barbeque. Casey grabbed a bag from on top of her dresser, and took the clothes out.

There was a red camisole with butterflies and cut-off white denim shorts. Abrianna picked up the clothes.

"They're pretty!" she exclaimed. Casey chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it, go get changed and put on your red sneakers (converse) while I get you some breakfast." Abrianna nodded, took her clothes, and ran out of the bedroom to change.

Casey noticed how Abrianna looked a little like her father, Michael. He was never allowed to be a part of her or her daughter's life. When she got pregnant at eighteen, it wasn't 

Michael who had to miss part of school, change diapers, support a child, and miss out on half his life. It was her.

Casey shook her head and walked into the kitchen to start making the pancakes. After a couple of minutes, Abrianna walked into the kitchen with a comb, brush and two hair ties.

"Mommy, can I please have piggy tails?" she asked. Casey smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, let me just finish the pancakes." Abrianna nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. When the pancakes were finished, Casey slid them onto two plates and started on Abrianna's hair while her daughter ate.

When Abrianna's hair was finished, Casey took a seat and started eating breakfast, too. She glanced at the clock.

"We're going to leave in half an hour." Abrianna scrunched up her nose.

"How long is that?"

"One episode of Dora the Explorer." Abrianna nodded.

"But why are we leaving so early?" she asked after taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Because I'm going to help Elliot set up and you can play with Eli." Abrianna's eyes lit up at the thought of playing with her best friend.

"I can give Eli his present!" she exclaimed. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"What present?"

"The picture I drew in school of me and him. My teacher said it was really good." Casey smiled.

"That is good! Well, Picasso, why don't you go get whatever you're taking and put it in your backpack." Abrianna slid out of her seat and ran to her room. Casey stood up and started to wash the dishes.

When she was done, she grabbed her purse, keys, and guided Abrianna out of the house. Casey unlocked the door to her silver Land Cruiser and strapped Abrianna in. Casey got into the driver's seat, turned on the DVD player for Abrianna, and drove off.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Elliot was hosing down a cooler with Eli when his gate opened. Abrianna came running in with Casey a couple feet behind.

"UNCLE ELLIOT!!" screamed Abrianna. Elliot turned off the hose and placed it on the grass.

"Abrie!" Elliot caught Abrianna as she flew towards him and picked her up.

"How's my favorite god-daughter doing?" He asked while hugging her.

"She's good." Replied Abrianna through her giggles. Elliot set her down and she ran over to Eli. The two kids went inside to play. Casey walked over to Elliot and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm ready to help, what needs to be done?" Elliot gestured to the cooler.

"We need to clean the cooler; there are some sponges and soap over there." Casey bent down and picked up the bottle of soap and the rags. She tossed a rag to Elliot and opened the bottle of soap.

"Squirt some in the corners and around on the sides." Instructed Elliot.

"Okay." Casey did as he said, bending down. Elliot couldn't help but stare. _'No! You're a married man, look away.'_

"That's enough, Case." Elliot said, tapping her shoulder. Casey spun around.

"What….oh my god!" she covered her mouth with her hand. Elliot's shirt was covered in soap. Some even got on his face. Casey tried to hold it in, but she burst out laughing.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, do you?" asked Elliot playfully. Through her laughing, all Casey could do was nod. The next thing she knew, she was being sprayed by the hose.

"AHHHH!! THAT'S COLD ELLIOT!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she screamed.

"Revenge is sweet!" he yelled. Casey tackled Elliot to the ground trying to grab the hose. When she got it, she started to soak him.

"That's payback, Detective!" she yelled over the roaring of the water. Casey started to shriek when Elliot hoisted her over his shoulder and started to spin her around.

"Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!" Elliot laughed.

"That's not my problem, Counselor." Was his reply in sing-song voice.

"Uncle Elliot! What are you doing to Mommy?" Elliot turned around to see a very confused Abrianna and the rest of his family.

"Nothing, just air-drying her is all." Casey burst out laughing at the joke while Abrianna got more and more confused. Elliot set down Casey onto the grass. Eli came running over.

"Aunt Casey! Aunt Casey!" he shouted.

"Eli! Eli!" Casey knelt down and held out her arms which Eli was about to fly into, but stopped. Casey furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Do I have cooties or something?" Eli shook his head.

"No, you're just all wet." Casey shrugged.

"Did Abrianna give you her present?" Eli nodded his head.

"It's drawn really good."

"You mean well?" Eli shook his head.

"No, I mean _good_." He said, as if talking to a little kid. Casey chuckled, ruffled his hair, and stood up. She walked 

over to the rest of the Stabler kids. Lizzie and Dickie were now 14 and Kathleen was 17. Maureen is 21, and in college.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" She got a mixed reply of "Good!", "Awesome!", and "Could be better." (Dickie).

"That's great, hi Kathy" Kathy smiled her 'uncomfortable-stiff-smile.

"Hi Casey, thank you so much for helping out." Casey smiled back.

"No problem." She turned towards Kathleen "What size are you?" she asked.

"In women's I'm a small, why?"

"I need to borrow some clothes and you're my size." Kathleen nodded and gestured for Casey to follow her to her room.

Casey shifted through draws and pulled out the only things that looked half decent to her. Every single item of clothing was from Abercrombie, or Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Geez, Kat, like Abercrombie much?" Kathleen laughed.

"Yeah, it's my life." Casey went into the bathroom and pulled on a blue Lilly tee-shirt, and white Tracy shorts. Casey opened the door and came face-to-face with Kathleen who was holding a blow-dryer, brush, and comb. Casey took them.

"You're a sweetie." Kathleen smirked.

"I've been called that." Casey dried her hair and left it down. It reached her lower back . It looked like a red waterfall to her in the mirror. _'When was the last time I got a hair cut?' _she wondered to herself. She quickly combed it one last time and walked back into Kathleen's room, who was reading a magazine on her bed.

"Wow, Casey, you look like you could be in high school. You should do undercover work." said Kathleen in astonishment.

"Yeah, right!" laughed Casey, placing Kathleen's hair items back in their place.

"No, I'm serious! You can put your clothes in the dryer. Its two doors down on your left from here." Casey nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said and walked down the hallway to the laundry room. After she had put the dryer on, she walked back into Kathleen's room.

"I'm all done!" she announced. Kathleen stood up and together they walked downstairs. They met up with Elliot who had changed into dry clothes as well.

"Wow, Case, I didn't really see you as an Abercrombie type of person." Commented Elliot with a smirk. Casey covered Kathleen's ears with her hands.

"Fuck off." Elliot just laughed as Kathleen removed Casey's hands from her ears.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Said Elliot. Casey leaned towards Kathleen and whispered "I'll tell you _tonight_." Kathleen giggled and nodded.

The three walked outside and started to fix up the rest of the yard while Eli and Abrianna played with each other.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Everyone (Munch, Fin, Melinda, and Cragen) arrived close to the same time, so all the adults and teenagers were seated at the table on the patio, while Eli and Abrianna continued to play with each other.

"Casey, aren't you already past the Abercrombie phase by now? It's not exactly 'lawyer material'." Questioned Munch, using his fingers to emphasize her point.

Casey simply shrugged "My clothes were wet and I needed a new outfit." Melinda and Olivia gave questioning stares so she mouthed 'I'll explain later' to them.

Abrianna came running over in a hurry panting out of breath. She clung to the arm rest on her mother's chair and looked up.

"Mommy, Eli and I found a dragon fly in the bushes and it real pretty. Can it be my pet?" Casey wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Sorry, Abrie, no can do." Abrianna pouted.

"How come?" she demanded with her arms crossed. Casey sighed.

"Because I hate bugs, for one thing, and I don't think a firefly would be very happy living indoors." Abrianna nodded her head and shrugged.

"I gave it my best shot." And with that, she ran towards Eli.

"How come your daughter is so easy to negotiate with, and I have them?" asked Elliot, gesturing towards Kathleen and Lizzie.

"We're not hard to persuade, as long as we like It." protested Lizzie, feigning hurt.

"…But whatever you like, I don't." countered Elliot. Kathleen and Lizzie rolled their eyes, but out of amusement.

Suddenly, Casey was hit by a stream of water. She shot up out of her seat and glared at Eli, and Abrianna, who were hiding water guns behind their backs.

"Sorry Aunt Casey!" called Eli sheepishly. Casey smirked, walked over to them, and started to squirt them with a water gun she had grabbed from a pile of Eli's toys.

The two kids started to laugh as she joined in, and soon, she was too. After a couple of minutes, Casey was pinned to the ground by Eli and Abrianna and soaking wet.

"Okay! I surrender…" she said in between laughs. They let her go, and she stood up, squeezing water out of her hair, deliberately wetting Abrianna.

"Mommy! You surrendered!" Casey waved it off with her hand.

"So what?!" She walked back to the patio and was greeted by laughing adults. Elliot handed her a towel from a safe distance.

"Wow, Counselor, twice in one day. How do you do it?" In one quick motion, Casey wrapped her arms around Elliot, rubbing her arms all over him. She stepped back to admire her work and was impressed.

"A little something like that." She replied, handing the towel to Elliot. "I'm going to go get changed, again." She said with a smile. Elliot smirked.

"I'm going to go get changed, too…again." As the two walked into the house, Kathy couldn't help but get the feeling that Casey and Elliot had been flirting. _'That bitch…'  
_

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Did you like it? Huh? Well, I'm going to need at least 10 reviews to update, or some story alert notices in my inbox…**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews: DuckDuckLuke, cmaddict, Cusswords, Knuffeltje, protego-talum88, and zero-zip!!**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

At the end of the day, after everyone had watched the firework show, they left to go home. The Stabler teens were in their rooms, and Kathy was in the laundry room. Casey stayed to help Elliot clean up the backyard and finished at 11:00 PM.

Casey watched as Abrianna and Eli slept on the couch in peace. She sighed.

"I'd better go wake up Abrianna and head home." She whispered to Elliot. She was so close to him, he could feel her warm breath and it sent shivers down his spine.

"You shouldn't be driving this late. Abrianna's already sleeping, why don't you stay the night?" he protested. Casey shook her head.

"I don't want to intrude…" Elliot put a hand up to stop her.

"Its fine, I'm sure Kathy wouldn't mind either. Please stay?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. Casey laughed.

"Alright, I give up! We'll stay." Elliot gave his famous smile and Casey felt herself glow.

"Great! We'd better bring Abrianna up to Eli's room." Casey nodded. She picked up Abrianna and Elliot picked up Eli, and together they headed upstairs.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey tossed and turned in the guest room bed. She was wearing Aéropostale plaid boxers and a blue nova Henley Boyfriend tank top, courtesy of Kathleen. There was a thunderstorm and it was making it harder for her to fall asleep.

There was a loud crack of thunder that made her jump. Casey glanced at the clock. 3:18 AM. She slipped out of bed and quietly made her way quietly downstairs to the kitchen, surprised to see a light on.

Seated at the table with a sandwich and soda was Elliot, wearing boxers and a tee-shirt. Casey couldn't help but stare, but snapped out of it quickly.

"You can't sleep either?" she questioned, taking a seat next to him. Elliot shrugged.

"I was hungry." He said simply, handing her his sandwich. Casey took a bite out of it and her nose wrinkled in disgust,

"Wha if in dis? (What is in this?)" She asked, not yet swallowing it.

"Just some ham, cheese, mayo, and ketchup." Casey got up, ripped a paper towel off the roll and spit out the sandwich. She leaned against the counter and glared at Elliot.

"That's gross, El. What would posses you to put ketchup and mayo together?" Elliot shrugged and took a sip of his soda.

"So, why are _you_ still up?" countered Elliot. Casey shrugged and looked down in embarrassment.

"Thunderstorms, they kind of freak me out." She admitted, waiting for Elliot to burst out laughing, but it never came. Just then, there was a boom of thunder and flash of lightning. Casey jumped, and let out a little yelp, as if to prove her point.

Elliot stood up as the lights started to flicker. He looked around.

"The faulty wiring in this place will never survive the storm." He muttered. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, didn't _you_ wire the house?" she asked in confusion. Elliot nodded.

"Never said I did a good job, though." Casey laughed, but it was cut short by another explosion-like thunder and flash of lightning. She looked out the window.

"Why are you so scared of them? Thunder and lightning storms, I mean." questioned Elliot, leaning against the table. Casey crossed her arms.

"When I was around Abrianna's age, I was playing outside during a storm. I was going to go get my bag to put in the basket of my bike, and lightning struck it. All the pieces came flying off, and I even got cut by one of them on my stomach." She lifted her tank top a little to reveal a faint scar.

"Ever since then, I just can't stand them. They scare me to death. I won't even let Abrianna play outside when it's foggy because I'm so terrified for her life." She admitted, feeling relieved to actually talk about it. Elliot nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a tingling through her body.

"We'd better go to bed, or we'll be the living dead tomorrow at work." Casey winced at the thought of how early she'd have to get up to go home, shower, and get ready. She smiled a little and walked out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Elliot." She said in a quiet voice. Elliot nodded.

"Night, Case."

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey walked into the precinct the next morning with her briefcase in one hand and a warrant in the other. She handed the stack of papers to Olivia, and sat herself on Elliot's desk.

"We have so much evidence it would just be embarrassing if Hennessey even tries to plead not guilty." She said with evident pride. Elliot smiled.

"Great, this may be the easiest case we've had all month." Just then, Casey's cell-phone rang. She held up a finger to the detectives and answered it.

"Novak…yes, this is she. What?! How did this happen? Which hospital? I'll be right there." Casey snapped her phone shut and hopped off the desk.

"Is everything okay?" questioned Elliot with concern in his voice. Casey rubbed a hand over her face.

"Abrianna's bus was hit by a truck driver, and she was thrown out of her seat since it had no seatbelts. There are thankfully no broken limbs, but she has major bruising on her face, arms, and back, and she passed out from the impact, but she's awake now." Casey replied, on the brink of water works.

"I'm going to the hospital with you." Stated Elliot, grabbing his coat while standing up. Casey shook her head.

"No, that's okay…" she started to say, but Olivia cut her off.

"I can arrest Hennessey by myself, let Elliot go with you." Casey just nodded and she and Elliot left the squad room, Casey dialing Donnelly's number on her way out.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey and Elliot went to the front desk of Bellvue. Elliot leaned in towards the counter. "What room is Abrianna Novak in?" The woman looked down a list.

"Room 208." She said, Elliot nodded his thanks and he and Casey rushed to the room. When they got there, Abrianna was in a bed with a bandage wrapped around her upper arm, a band aid on her forehead, and many bruises on her body. She immediately perked up when she saw Casey, who had rushed to her side. Elliot leaned against the door way, taking in the scene.

"Are you okay, Abrie?" she asked, while hugging her close. Abrianna shook her head and let a few tears slide down her face.

"It h-hurts, Mommy. A l-lot." She said through her tears. "I w-want to g-go home!" she cried. Casey nodded in understanding, feeling as though she may cry herself.

"I know. Baby, but the doctors want you to stay the night so they can make sure your okay." Abrianna buried her head in her mother's shoulder and clung on to her for dear life.

"B-but its sc-scary here, M-mommy." Abrianna rambled, disappointment evident in her voice. Casey felt a few stray tears slide down her cheek at how upset her daughter was.

"I know, Honey, but it's the doctors' orders." She said her voice cracking. She kissed Abrianna's head and stroked back her hair.

"I'm going to go talk to Uncle Elliot for a little bit, okay?" Abrianna nodded and reluctantly let her mother go. Casey walked past Elliot and closed the door.

"How is she?" asked Elliot, looking into Casey's eyes. She shook her head. "She's in pain and I can't do anything about it. I can't stand it!" she exclaimed. Elliot pulled Casey into his chest and let her sob. She cried for the fact Abrianna was hurt and in pain, the fact she couldn't do anything about it, and for feeling so useless.

Elliot rubbed Casey's back, breathing in her scent: tropical breeze. He whispered comforting words in her ear till she calmed down. She looked up into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for loading all this on to you." Elliot shook his head and smiled.

"I don't care, as long as you and Abrianna are fine." He whispered, resisting the urge to kiss her right there. Casey nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to go say bye to Abrianna, before I go back to the office." Elliot nodded his head and watched her walk into the room.

He then sunk into a chair, thinking over the feelings he was developing for the ADA.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

The next day, Elliot walked down the halls of Bellvue with Eli trotting along at his side. He came to a halt at Abrianna's room. He was unsurprised to see Casey already there, sitting on the bed. She was wearing jeans and a green tee shirt, which was very weird for Elliot to see since he only saw her in a dress suit or pants suit.

"Eli!" Abrianna squealed with delight. Eli ran over to her side and the two started to talk about random things. Casey got off the bed and followed Elliot into the hall. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for bringing Eli. Abrianna was really sad about having to spend the night and I think that visit from him cheered her up." She said. Elliot smiled and shrugged.

"That's what I hoped would happen. After Abrianna get's discharged, do you want to go out for lunch?" Casey smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice. Let me go get Abrianna changed, do you mind getting her papers?" questioned Casey, heading towards the room.

Elliot smirked "Not at all." Casey got Abrianna dressed (Eli had to cover his eyes) as Elliot made his way down the corridors.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

After lunch, the group went to the park. Abrianna and Eli stayed on the swings, since Abrianna was still sore. Casey and Elliot were seated on a bench under a shady tree.

"What's wrong?" asked Elliot, looking into Casey's green eyes. She looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

"Casey, I can tell when something's bothering you." He picked up her chin with his hand, making her face him.

"What's going on?" Casey sighed and crossed her arms.

"Do you ever get the feeling, that when something bad happens and people pass it off as an accident, you have that gut feeling someone did it on purpose?" Elliot nodded.

"All the time, do you think that car hitting Abrianna's bus was planned?" Casey shrugged with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure yet." She admitted. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If someone is trying to hurt Abrianna or you, just tell me and I'll give them a piece of this." He said, flexing his muscles. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"A piece of what? Your squishy arms?" she asked, laughing uncontrollably. Elliot scoffed, feigning hurt.

"I happen to work out five times a week, _Counselor_, which is more than I can say for you." Casey crossed her arms.

"Okay, _Detective_, tomorrow, you and me, at the gym at one. Let's just see how strong you really are." Elliot grinned.

"You have yourself a deal. I hope you've been working out." Casey tilted her head.

"You'd be surprised how chasing a little kid around would keep you in shape." She said playfully.

"Abrianna's been keeping you on your feet?" Casey snorted and stood up.

"I was talking about you." She said with a smirk, nd on that note, she walked over to the swings to push Abrianna and Eli, leaving Elliot again to think.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Did you like? Huh? What do you think should happen at the gym? I have an idea, but I need more!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**Here I go! Thank you: dynamiclady, svuNOVAKfan (again) DuckDuckLuke (again), Simoman, LOCISVU (again), and cmaddict (again) YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!!**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

The next day, Elliot was at home getting ready. Eli was coming along so that he and Abrianna could go to a fitness class together. As Elliot pulled on his shirt, Kathy walked in to their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to go meet up with Casey at the gym. Eli is going to a fitness class." He replied while getting his gym bag. Kathy crossed her arms.

"You've been hanging out with her a lot, lately." Elliot shrugged.

"It's nothing, we just found some more free time in our schedules is all, and Eli really likes being with Abrianna." Kathy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say…" Elliot groaned.

"Kathy…" She waved it off with her hand and went into the kitchen. Elliot rubbed a hand over his face, slung his gym bag over his shoulder, collected Eli, and left.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

"Is it going to smell like sweat in there? Because I don't like that smell." said Abrianna, skipping alongside her mother to the gym. She was wearing red elastic shorts and a white tee-shirt with her converse. Casey laughed and pulled open the door.

"Maybe, maybe not." Casey was wearing black sweats. When they saw Elliot and Eli, they walked over.

"Hey, El. Hi Eli!" greeted Casey. She took hold of his and Abrianna's hand and guided them towards a room.

"This is where you guys will be hanging out, Jenny is right over there, and she's your teacher, but be careful, Abrie, because of your bruises. Have fun guys!" Eli and Abrianna waved and then ran into the room, bouncing with excitement.

She walked over to Elliot and crossed her arms. "You ready to get sweaty?" she asked with a smile. Elliot nodded.

"You bet I am." Casey put up a finger.

"Hold your horses, I have to go change." Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Casey scoffed as if she were offended.

"Me, wear sweats to work out? I'd die of a heat stroke! I'll meet you by the treadmills, 'kay?" Elliot nodded and they went their separate ways.

When Casey stepped out, Elliot felt his jaw drop. She was wearing a light blue sports bra and black shorts. She had a slight six pack and was very slim, talk about snapping back. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail with some stray hairs framing her face.

"What?" she questioned. Elliot shook his head and tried to get back on track.

"So, what are we doing first?" he asked, trying his hardest to not stare.

"Well, I know what _you're_ going to do first. Drop down and give me 30." Elliot stared at her in disbelief.

"Why?" Casey crossed her arms.

"Because, Macho Man, you said you had strength, so let's see it." Elliot shrugged and got into position and was about to start when Casey stopped him.

"Not so fast, I think I'm going to spice things up a bit." She sat cross legged on his back. Elliot was surprised to feel she weighed very little.

"Okay…" she said, gripping onto his shirt "Go!"

She felt herself going up and down, up and down. When he hit 15, she asked "How're you holding up?" Elliot smiled. "Never been better." After he did 30, Casey got off and Elliot stood up. She grinned at him.

"That was good." Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Just _good_? I just did 30 push-ups in under a minute with you crushing my ribcage, and all you can say is I did _good_?" he ranted disbelief. Casey nodded.

"Okay then, you did _really_ good. So, what are we doing next?" Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable!" he muttered, but was smiling. "Okay, how about we go to the bench press." Casey chuckled and cocked her head.

"I see someone's feeling confident today."

"Yes, they are." replied Elliot, grabbing Casey's wrist and guiding her over to the exercise equipment. "Now let's go already!" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"What are you, five?" she questioned. When they got to the equipment, Elliot patted the bench.

"Lie down on your back and grip the bar." Casey did as she was told.

"Now what?" she asked looking up at Elliot. He grabbed some weights and slid them on.

"We're going to see how much you can bench. We're going to start with fifty, lift it up until your elbows are locked and hold it for a couple of seconds." Casey lifted it up, held it for a while, and then set it down.

"That was too easy, make it a hundred." She said. Elliot nodded and grabbed two more weights.

"As you wish." He said, sliding them on. Casey again lifted it with ease, held it up and set it back down.

"I think I can go for a little more." She said. Elliot got a mischievous look on his face. He slid on some more weights, but also took some off.

"Okay, try a hundred-fifty." Casey lifted it up and immediately tipped to one side and fell face flat onto the carpet. Casey pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"What the hell was that?!" she screeched, earning herself some stares.

"Whoops, must of put them all on the same side!" he said with no a trace of remorse in his voice. Casey swung her leg under Elliot and tripped him.

"Whoops, I didn't see you there!" mocked Casey with a smirk.

Elliot glared at her, but was clearly amused. After getting up, he held out his hand, which Casey gladly accepted and pulled her up.

"I think we've done enough upper-body strength, let's use the treadmills." suggested Casey, and the two went over. The rest of the day went pretty much like that, someone suggesting something, doing it, and having a laugh over it.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Later that night, Casey was in her bed, typing up a report when Abrianna walked in. Casey patted her bed and Abrianna hopped on.

"What can I do for you, Hun?" Abrianna looked down.

"During the gym class today, Eli told me something he heard and I'm not sure if I should tell you or not." She said in a quiet voice. Casey closed her laptop and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you not sure if you should tell me or not?" she questioned.

Abrianna looked up at her mother. "Because it's about you." She replied. Casey took hold of Abrianna's hand, signaling for her to go on.

"Eli was going into the kitchen to get a drink and he heard his mom on the phone talking to his aunt. She said really bad 

things about you and that she doesn't like you being with Uncle Elliot." Abrianna babbled, holding back tears.

Casey pulled her into her lap as Abrianna broke down. Casey rubbed her back and fought back her own tears.

"Will this mean I can't be friends with Eli anymore?" asked Abrianna after she had calmed down.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know."

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey strode into the precinct sleep deprived and miserable. She had to avoid Elliot, which was the last thing she wanted to do, and Abrianna was upset about not being able to play with Eli anymore.

Thankfully, Olivia and Munch were the only ones there.

"You look terrible!" commented Olivia with a look of shock on her face. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks." She deadpanned, leaning against Olivia's desk.

"She's right, did you get _any_ sleep last night?" questioned Munch.

"I'm fine!" said Casey, clearly irritated. Her cell phone rang and she flipped it open.

"Novak, Sex Crimes."

'_Casey?'_

"Who is this?" she asked

'_I was your first true love and you don't even recognize me?'_ Casey rolled her eyes.

"How the hell did you get my number, Michael?"

'_Business card, I need to speak to you.'_

"You're speaking to me right now."

'_I meant in person, Casey. How about you meet me at the diner by your old apartment? I know you're not busy, so don't make up an excuse.' _Casey raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" she asked in confusion.

'_Because I tried your office number and you didn't pick up, and I doubt you'd be chatting on your cell phone during a trial.'_ Casey groaned.

"Fine! I'll be right there." And with that she snapped her phone shut.

"I've gotta go." She muttered and left without an answer. On her way out, she passed Fin and Elliot.

Elliot whipped around and looked behind himself.

"Was that Casey?" he asked Olivia. She nodded.

"You should have seen her, she looked horrible." Elliot got a concerned look on his face.

"Did she say anything to you?" Olivia shook her head. Elliot was left to wonder.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey walked into the diner and looked around until she spotted Michael, sitting in a booth. She walked over, sat down, and glared at him.

"What did you need to talk about?" she asked. Michael ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Do you remember the day Abrianna was born you wouldn't let me in the hospital room?" Casey nodded "And how you…had a twin boy who died at birth?" Casey felt tears come to her eyes at the memory.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she hissed. Michael sighed and muttered.

"Casey, I paid the doctors to tell you the baby was dead and took him with me." Casey's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She stood up and walked out of the diner with Michael at her heels.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Casey pulled him into an alley.

"Somewhere private so I can do this." She said and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU RAT BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Michael rubbed his face with his hand.

"When you said I couldn't be a part of my own daughter's life, I just flipped. I screwed up and I'm sorry." Casey let out a bitter laugh.

"You're sorry?! That's all you can say?! You took a part of me and destroyed it, and all you can say is YOU'RE SORRY?!" she roared.

"Look, I'm having a tough time and I can't take care of him anymore, I was hoping that…" started Michael.

"That you could abandon him like you abandoned Abrianna?" she finished. Michael stared at the ground. Casey took a deep breath.

"If I take him right now, Can you promise me you'll never talk to him or me again?" Michael nodded.

"I promise!" Casey sighed.

"So, where is he?" Michael pointed across the street.

"In the car, he's packed and everything." Casey gasped.

"You left a five year old alone in a car?!" she exclaimed, stalking off across the street.

"I cracked the window!" argued Michael, following her. Casey opened the **unlocked** car door and came face to face with a small boy with medium length strawberry blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He looked up at Casey in awe.

"Are you my mommy?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper, Casey nodded and hugged him, tears pooling out of her eyes. She helped him out of the car, grabbed his small bag of belongings, and together they walked hand in hand to the precinct.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Did you like it? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I love all of you!! Peace to you all!!**

**Review**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**I have gotten a lot of good reviews and I'm soooo happy!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to****: **_**Simoman; you rock!!**_

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey held her son's (Nolan's) hand in the elevator. She knew even though she'd promised herself she'd stay clear of Elliot, she realized she needed him now more than ever.

Nolan started to fidget and Casey looked down at him.

"Are you nervous?" she asked in a gentle tone. Nolan nodded.

"Kind've." He admitted. Casey knelt down to his level.

"I promise you my friends are great." He nodded, but was still uneasy. Casey decided to cheer him up with some news.

"Did you know you have a twin sister, Nolan?" she asked with a smile. He looked up at her and his entire face lit up. The elevator dinged to a stop and they walked out.

"Really?! I do?!" he exclaimed. Casey chuckled and nodded.

"Her name is Abrianna, Abrie for short. She looks like you except has long hair, a different nose, and a bit shorter."

Nolan was bouncing with excitement. They reached the squadroom doors and Casey pushed them open. Nolan looked around in wonder.

"Do you work here?" he asked.

"Not exactly, detectives work here, and I work with them." Casey led him over to where Cragen, Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch were huddled. They turned around to look at Nolan.

"Nolan, this is Captain Cragen, Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch. Guys, this is my son Nolan." When the group gave her a questioning stare, she guided Nolan down a hallway.

"Keep walking down, two doors to your right is the playroom, wait in there while I talk to my friends." Nolan nodded.

"Which side is my left?" he asked. Casey grinned and pointed to his left arm. She watched him walk away and go into the room before turning towards the group.

"That's your _son_?" asked Elliot with disbelief. Casey nodded. She explained what had happened with Michael at the hospital many years ago.

"That is beyond cruel, what Michael did to you, Case." said Olivia, "What's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to need all of your help tomorrow." Said Casey "Olivia, you and I are going furniture and clothes shopping. All Nolan has in his bag are two shirts, a pair of jeans, and a baseball hat. Elliot, Finn, you guys are going to help with the heavy lifting and assembly. Cragen, Munch, you guys are going to paint and watch Nolan and Abrianna while I'm gone. Everyone clear?" they all nodded.

"Okay, come to my house at around 12:00. I'm going to go get Nolan, pick up Abrianna, and go home. I'm sure Donnelly can make an exception." She walked into the playroom, collected Nolan, said her good-byes and drove to Abrianna's day-care.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey and Nolan got out of the car and walked into KinderCare Daycare Center. When Abrianna saw her mother, she immediately ran over.

"Hi Mommy!" she said, throwing her arms around her mother's waist. She looked behind her mother and saw Nolan. She let go of Casey and got a little closer.

"Who are you?" she asked with confusion.

"My names Nolan." He replied.

"My names Abrianna, how old are you?"

"Five, how old are you?" he countered.

"Five." She replied. She looked up at Casey, her face showing her confusion.

"Mommy, why is he with you?" she questioned. Casey knelt down, placing an arm around Abrianna, and one around Nolan. She looked Abrianna straight in the eyes.

"Honey, this is your brother, your _twin _brother to be exact. Your father did something very bad a while ago and took him away, but now he's going to be a part of our family." She explained. Abrianna's eyes lit up.

"I have a brother?!" Casey nodded and smiled and looked at Nolan.

"And I have a son." She whispered.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey walked into her house with Nolan and Abrianna behind her. The entire car ride, Abrianna had been telling Nolan about the house, kindergarten, daycare, and the detectives. Nolan looked around the house in wonder.

"I'm going to _live_ here?" he asked. Casey nodded and smiled. "Tonight you can sleep in the guestroom, but tomorrow the detectives are going to help me decorate your room." Nolan gave a huge grin and nodded.

"You wanna go into the playroom? I don't have any boy toys, but I have Lego's and doctor stuff." Asked Abrianna, Nolan nodded. She took his hand and together they walked away. Casey smiled at how kind and loving they were being with each other. She went upstairs into her room, changed into jeans and a tee-shirt, and laid down on her bed. She quickly fell asleep, tired from the events of the day.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Abrianna was dressed up as a nurse and Nolan, a patient. Abrianna was pretend-listening to Nolan's heart as he lied down on the rug.

"What's it like having a mom?" questioned Nolan. Abrianna grabbed a clipboard and started to scribble.

"It's really cool. Mommy and I watch movies together; have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, we play together, and sometimes she even lets me help with her paperwork." Nolan nodded, and Abrianna him a pretend shot.

"What's it like having a dad?" she countered. Nolan sighed.

"It was horrible! I had to do all of his chores, cook him his food, get him from the bar every day, and get girlfriends for him." Abrianna tilted her head.

"That's mean, why would he do that?" she asked innocently. Nolan simply shrugged.

"I don't know, he's just like that." Abrianna nodded and scribbled some more on her clip board.

"Well, from my tests, it looks like you have holminia." Nolan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Abrianna rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"It's a rare femur-socket disease. It turns your skin purple and itchy." She explained.

"I don't think that's a real disease." argued Nolan. Abrianna narrowed her eyes.

"Who's the doctor here? Now I think you take some of these." She instructed, handing him a fake pill container filled with tic-tacs. "You have to take them with water, though." Nolan took the 'pills' and studied them.

"How come?" Abrianna shrugged.

"That's what Mommy does." Nolan nodded and put the pills aside. Casey walked into the playroom and sat in a nearby chair.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"I was giving Nolan a check-up." replied Abrianna. Nolan nodded.

"I have holminia." He explained. Casey gave him a questioning stare.

"What's that?"

"It's a femur-socket disease that turns skin purple and itchy." He replied, handing her the tic-tacs, "I have take these and it will make me better." Casey nodded.

"Well, you'd better take them before bed because it will make you drowsy." She said, playing along. Abrianna nodded in agreement.

"Good call." She said. The rest of the day the three played together.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

"Mommy? Are you awake?" asked Abrianna, standing over her mother with Nolan.

"Is she dead?" he whispered, Abrianna shrugged and poked her with a Barbie. Casey groaned and opened her eyes.

"Nope, she moved." Casey sat up and looked around. She was still in the playroom.

"Did we fall asleep in here?" she asked. Nolan shook his head.

"No, you did. Abrianna and I went to bed at around ten. We would have wakened you up, but you wouldn't wake up after the first four times, so we gave up." Casey stood up, and realized something.

"Oh no, you guys didn't have dinner!" Abrianna shook her head.

"Yes we did, we had cereal, chips, and seltzer." Casey laughed a little and glanced at her watch. It read 8:23 AM. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, did you guys take a shower already?" they nodded.

"Okay, go watch TV in the family room." They nodded and walked out. Casey picked up a few toys, put them in their place, and set off to start breakfast.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

'Ding Dong!' Casey, now wearing denim capris, a white tee-shirt, and white tennis shoes, answered the door. There stood Olivia, Elliot, Cragen, Finn, and Munch, prepared and ready.

"Hey, guys, come on in." she said, stepping aside so they could enter. She gestured to a lot of paint cans, and a lot of paint brushes.

"Don, Munch, here is the paint." Munch bent down to read the colors.

"Casey, you've got seven different colors." He pointed out. She nodded.

"I know, that's because you guys are doing stripes." Munch's mouth fell open, and Don groaned.

"Do you really need stripes?" Casey nodded.

"They look nice!" she protested. She grabbed her purse and keys. She looked at Olivia, Elliot, and Fin.

"We'd better get going, guys." She said. She stood at the end of the stairs.

"Abrianna, Nolan, I'm going out for a bit, be good for Don and Munchie (Abrianna's nickname).

"We'll try, I mean will be!" shouted Abrianna. Casey chuckled and she walked out the door.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

"I want to get him a bunk bed." stated Casey, looking around the furniture isle. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Why a bunk bed?" Casey shrugged.

"Well, Abrianna's bed is pretty big, so I want it to somehow add up to hers." Olivia nodded in understanding. Fin shook his head.

"Hell no! You are not getting a bunk bed!" he argued. Casey stared at him.

"Why not?" Elliot gave her a 'are you serious?' look.

"Do you know how hard it is to put those things together?" Casey looked up at him with puppy eyes. Elliot sighed.

"Fine, get the bunk bed, but you owe me." Elliot and Fin lifted the box onto the huge platform. They had already gotten a shelf, bookcase, table, chairs, and storage boxes.

"Case, you are getting a lot of things, you know." stated Olivia in a quiet voice. Casey shrugged.

"I just want to be a good mom for him." she admitted. Olivia smiled at her friend.

"You are a good mom, just look how great Abrianna is." Casey smiled. She pointed down an aisle.

"Let's get some ottomans." She said, her and Olivia already making their way over. Finn and Elliot rolled their eyes and pushed the platform over to the women.

"Casey, you're going to be bankrupt by the end of this day." said Elliot. Casey shook her head.

"I have ten thousand dollars saved up from ever since I was four. My parents never touched it, and neither have I. Now I have a good use for it." she explained. Elliot shrugged and looked at the ottomans.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Abrianna and Nolan were watching Munch and Don paint. They looked at the wall in interest.

"Why are there so many colors?" asked Nolan. Munch sighed.

"That's what I wanted to know." He muttered. Abrianna raised an eyebrow.

"But won't this take longer?" she questioned. Don nodded.

"Exactly our point!" he said. He stepped off his step-stool and picked up a bucket of paint.

"We're done with this color, so you guys can paint with it, but only on paper, nowhere else." Abrianna nodded, and together, she and Nolan grabbed the bucket and brought it to the playroom.

"You wanna dye my Barbie's hair blue?" asked Abrianna. Nolan nodded.

"Okay!" he exclaimed and the two went off in search of some Barbie's.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**Pretty cool chapter huh? I have a preposition: I am going to start a C/E revolution!! If you have any story challenges at all (in reason), tell me and I'll be glad to write it!!**

**rEvIeW!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**Support the C.E.R.!! **

**C**asey

**E**lliot

**R**evolution

**We're decorating Law and Order: SVU Fics in C/E!!**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey and Olivia sat on the couch in Casey's living room, watching Fin and Elliot lift the boxes into the house. When they had brought in all the boxes, Casey stood up, handing Elliot a toolbox.

"Get to work!" she said, clapping her hands. Just after she said that, Abrianna and Nolan came walking though, their hands entirely blue. Casey gasped.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked. The two kids looked at each other before Nolan answered.

"We have holminia…" he replied. Casey crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to try that again?" she asked. They nodded.

"We were doing my Barbie's hair." She said quietly. Casey looked confused.

"That doesn't explain why your hands are blue." She said. Abrianna sighed before answering.

"Well…we were kind've dying her hair blue." She finally said. Casey gasped.

"Abrianna Elise!" she scolded. Nolan stood in front of his sister.

"It's not her fault! Don and Munch said we could play with it. Casey bent down to his level.

"But I bet they said you could play with it on paper, huh?" Nolan nodded. Casey stood up.

"Go wash your hands. Don't touch anything." She said, guiding them towards the bathroom.

"What will we dry our hands on?" asked Abrianna. Casey gestured above her head.

"Wave your hands around; it's called air drying, now go!" Casey out her hands down.

"Fin, Elliot, get building. Liv, we have some Barbie hair to wash." Olivia laughed and nodded, following Casey upstairs as Fin and Elliot went to Nolan's room.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey walked into the room to see Elliot finishing build the last piece of furniture; the bunk bed. She leaned against the door to admire it.

"Where's Fin?" she asked. Elliot started to use the power drill on the nuts and bolts.

"I told him I would finish it up, seeing as I took an hour break." Casey laughed and ran her head along the side of the bed.

"Are you sure it's sturdy?" she asked, her maternal instinct kicking in. Elliot smirked.

"I don't know, we'd better test it out!" he said, hoisting her over his shoulder and throwing her onto the top mattress. He stepped onto the ladder and looked at Casey, who was laughing hysterically.

"Sturdy enough?" he asked, his head resting on his folded arms. Casey nodded through her laughing fit, but immediately stopped, wondering what Kathy would think of this.

Elliot noticed the sudden change in Casey's mood. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Casey sat up and shook her head.

"It's nothing." She replied quietly. Elliot took her hands and helped her down the ladder. He gestured for her to take a 

seat on the bottom bed, and she did. Elliot rolled up an ottoman.

"I can tell when something is bothering you, Case. Please, tell me what's wrong." He begged. Casey sighed and looked down.

"I don't want to bother you." She said. Elliot shook his head.

"You can never bother me." He said, taking her hands and looking into her green eyes. _God she's gorgeous_, he thought to himself.

Casey paused before continuing "It's just that, the night we went to the gym, Abrianna told me something." She said.

Taking a deep breath and said as quickly as she could she said "Eli told Abrianna that he heard Kathy on the phone talking to her sister. She was saying things about me and how she didn't like me hanging around you." She finally admitted. She winced at Elliot's expression.

"I'm really sorry, Elliot." She whispered. Elliot shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about; it's not your fault." He said. Casey nodded her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been keeping you away from your wife this would have never happened." She said, but Elliot put a hand up to stop her.

"You're not keeping me from her, she's just paranoid." He reassured her. Casey fidgeted and looked down.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly, feeling as though she were five years old again, talking to her dad.

"Of course not," replied Elliot with a smirk "I'm mad at Kathy, not you." He took her hand and pulled her up. He put his fingers on the sides of her mouth.

"Now let me see your happy face!" he said in a cheesy voice. Casey laughed and took hold of Elliot's hands, bringing them to his sides. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks El." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked. Casey got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"For being you." She replied, and left the room without another word. Elliot put a hand on the cheek Casey had kissed him on. A smile crept onto his face and he left the room with a good feeling.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Elliot walked into his house, closing the door behind him. Eli immediately ran up to him.

"Hi Dad!" he greeted. Elliot ruffled Eli's hair and smiled down at him.

"Hey buddy, what did you do today?" he asked. Eli went on telling Elliot about what he did at his friend, Timmy's house.

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" exclaimed Elliot with enthusiasm. He guided Eli towards the basement.

"Why don't you go play downstairs while I talk to your mom for a minute?" He said. Eli nodded.

"Okay!" he said, dashing away. Elliot walked into his room to find Kathy sitting on their bed, reading a book. She stuck in a bookmark and looked up at her husband. She studied his face.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked. Elliot felt his jaw clench.

"Why is it that Eli told Abrianna that you were saying things about Casey on the phone to your sister?" Kathy was shocked to hear she'd been ratted out by her own son.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to play dumb. Elliot narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give me that crap Kathy! Casey told me herself!" he shouted. Kathy could feel the fury boiling inside her. She stood up.

"You actually believe that bitch?!" she screamed. Elliot balled his fists.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!" he yelled back. Kathy pointed towards the door.

"Get out and don't come back!" she shouted, and without a second's hesitation, Elliot left. He got into his car and started his engine; making his way to the only person he could think of: Casey.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

While Nolan and Abrianna admired Nolan's new room, Casey was seated on the couch watching TV, waiting for the pizza to come when her doorbell rang. She opened the door and was surprised to see Elliot standing on her steps.

She stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, guiding him towards the kitchen. Elliot leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Kathy kicked me out." He simply stated. Casey's jaw dropped and she sank into a chair.

"Oh my god, Elliot, I'm so sorry." She said, knowing it had something to do with her. Elliot could almost read her mind by her facial expression.

"Case, it's not your fault. Kathy and I have been growing apart for years." He said, hating to actually hear it. Casey looked at him sympathetically.

"You can spend the night, if you want." She offered. Elliot smiled.

"Thanks, Case." She shrugged.

"No problem, I'll go find some pajamas for you." She said, leaving the kitchen and entering her room. Elliot followed her, watching her dig through her bottom drawer.

"No offense, Casey, but I'm not a 'Victoria Secret Nightwear' kind of person." He said, using his fingers to emphasize his point. Casey laughed, tossing him a tee shirt and boxers.

"Neither am I, so you get to borrow these." Elliot put down the boxers on Casey's bed and opened the shirt, which was surprisingly a size bigger than him.

"Do I want to know?" he asked. Casey shrugged.

"I think men clothes are more comfortable to sleep in." she admitted. Elliot nodded, accepting her answer. After Casey had showed Elliot the guest room, the doorbell rang. She opened the door to pay for the pizza, and then brought it into the kitchen.

She went upstairs, passing Elliot on the way up.

"There's a pizza in the kitchen." said Casey, "I'm just going to go wash up Nolan and Abrianna. God knows where they've been playing…" she muttered. Elliot did a three-sixty.

"I'll help you." He offered. Casey gave him a thankful look before opening the door to Nolan's room. Abrianna was 

helping Nolan build a tower out of the legos Casey had bought him earlier.

"We're going to have dinner, so you guys need to wash your hands." said Casey. Reluctantly, the twins got up. When Abrianna saw Elliot, she squealed in delight and ran over to him.

"Hi Uncle Elliot!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Elliot hugged her back.

"Hi, Abrie!" he greeted. Elliot reached over and gave Nolan a 'we're too manly to hug' handshake.

"How's it going, Nolan?" Nolan smiled.

"Great!" Casey took Abrianna's hand and Elliot took Nolan's. They walked into Casey's huge, two sink bathroom. Elliot picked up Nolan as Casey picked up Abrianna, and they started to wash their hands.

Casey was carefully washing Abrianna's hands and was surprised to see Nolan done in seconds. Casey glared at Elliot and Nolan.

"You didn't even use soap, did you?" she asked, although it was more of a statement then a question. Elliot and Nolan simultaneously sighed and went back to wash their hands.

Casey gave a triumphant smile and continued cleaning Abrianna's hands.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Elliot tossed and turned in the guest room bed, thinking about what was left of his marriage. He stared up at the ceiling, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"You're not going to feel better unless you talk about it." Elliot jumped a foot. He was surprised to see Casey sitting crossed legged at the foot of the bed. Elliot leaned back and tried to catch his breath.

"You are messed up." he muttered. Casey chuckled lightly.

"So I've been told. I heard you moving about, and I know that means something's wrong." She said in a quiet voice. Elliot sighed, moved over, and pushed back the covers. He patted the bed. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. Elliot patted the bed again.

"Get in." he said. Casey hesitated at first but crawled in next to Elliot, pulling the covers on top of her.

"Why do I have to get under the covers?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips. Elliot turned over, resting his head on his elbow.

"Because I have a hell of a lot to tell you, and it's better if you're comfortable." He simply replied. Casey nodded and laid her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes.

"Go for it."

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**So there it is!! Chapter five!! Awesome huh? Surprisingly I wrote it quicker than any other chapters…idk why.**

**Review!!**

.

.

.

.

.

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews (especially Simoman, cmaddict, svuNOVAKfan, LOCISVU, & DT. Slipknot SVU). And remember:**

**Support the C.E.R.!! **

**C**asey

**E**lliot

**R**evolution

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Elliot laid back himself and took a deep breath.

"During my senior year in high school, I was walking around campus when I saw Kathy. She was a cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. I thought she was beautiful, so I got the guts to ask her out, and we dated for the rest of the school year, we really hit it off." He paused because here came the hard part.

"I took her to the prom. I got a limo and everything." He said, smiling at the memory. "I was so nervous; I thought I was going to pass out." Casey had to smile at the thought of Elliot, fidgeting and sweaty over a girl.

"So we went to the prom and had a blast, and then we went to a hotel after-party. We got a room to ourselves so we could have privacy. Then late at night, we……you know…"

"Had sex?" supplied Casey, her eyes still closed. Elliot nodded although she couldn't see him.

"She told me she was pregnant and I went crazy. I didn't know how to cook let alone raise a child. My dad told me I had to marry her, so I did, because I really loved her. After she was born, Maureen was raised partly by Kathy's parents so that we could go to college." He said, thinking about the day Maureen was born.

"I now realize that I didn't really love her, I just put up with her for the sake of my kids, but what if Kathy and I get a divorce? Maureen and Kathleen and Maureen have a choice, but what about Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli? I don't know what I'd do without them."

Elliot looked over at Casey who was very still. He placed a hand on her back and her eyes fluttered open immediately. She got into a sitting position, as did Elliot.

"El, I've never had marital problems before, but I'm going to give you my best shot. You and Kathy have gone your separate ways. Look into your heart; you know you're a good father and Kathy's a good mother, but when you're together you're putting stress on yourselves as well the kids." She told him sadly. Elliot sighed, knowing it was true.

"What am I going to do?" asked Elliot with desperation. Casey took his hands in hers and looked at his piercing blue eyes.

"I can't tell you what to do, but what I can tell you is that I will be with you every step of the way." She said quietly, slipping out of the guest room bed.

She walked around to Elliot's side of the bed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Goodnight, El." She said, leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Case." He replied.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey woke up to the smell of food. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Nolan and Abrianna were seated at the table, eating pancakes and bacon, while Elliot made some more food. She walked up behind him.

Abrianna smiled up at her mother "Hi Mommy!" she exclaimed. Casey brushed back Abrianna's hair.

"Hi yourself!" she looked over Elliot's shoulder.

"You didn't have to make breakfast, you know." He shrugged, flipping a pancake.

"Well, I wanted to because we," he said, gesturing to himself and the kids "Woke up early, and Abrianna and Nolan were getting bored of cartoons." Casey smiled at him.

"Thanks." Elliot shook his head.

"No problem." He said, sliding a pancake onto a plate and handing it to her. "I have to leave now if I want to get to work on time." Casey nodded her head in understanding.

"Bye guys!" he said, giving a brief wave to Abrianna and Nolan who waved back. Casey set down her plate on the table and followed Elliot to the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." He said. Casey waved it off with her hand.

"It was nothing; I'll see you at work." She said, opening her front door. Elliot nodded and stepped out, heading towards his car. Casey leaned against the frame, crossing her arms.

"Oh, and Elliot?" she said. He turned around to face her, looking at how the sun caught her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Talk to Kathy." She said, and without an answer, she walked inside. She watched as Elliot got into his car and drove away before returning to breakfast.

"Why did Uncle Elliot sleep over?" asked Abrianna. Casey thought over her answer before answering.

"He and Kathy just had a misunderstanding is all." She replied. Nolan cocked his head.

"You mean they had a fight?" he asked. Casey gave him a funny look and nodded.

After breakfast, Abrianna and Nolan got dressed as did Casey. She dropped them off at daycare and made her way to work.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

After work, Casey picked up Nolan and Abrianna up from daycare. When they got into the house Casey put her briefcase on the couch.

"Do you guys want to eat out today?" she asked, feeling too lazy to cook. Abrianna and Nolan nodded.

"Let's go to a diner!" suggested Abrianna. Casey nodded, as did Nolan. Casey went into her room to change into some more comfortable clothes, when Nolan walked in. Thankfully she had just put her shirt on.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" she asked. Nolan looked up at her.

"What do I call you?" he asked. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," said Nolan "I called my dad 'Dad', so what do I call you?" he explained. Casey smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"You can call me Mom." She said. Nolan reached over and hugged her.

"I love you Mom." He said. Casey could feel a ton of emotions well up inside her.

"I love you, too." She said. They broke apart after a while and Casey said "How about we go get Abrianna and get going?" she said. Nolan nodded and the two left the room.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and Munch were in the squadroom doing paperwork when a frantic Abrianna came bursting through the doors. Elliot stood up and walked over to her.

"Uncle Elliot! You have to help her!" Abrianna said, her eyes full of tears.

"Help who? What's going on?" asked Elliot with confusion. Tears streamed down Abrianna's face.

"It's Mommy! We went out to dinner and when we left she started acting all weird and I think there's something wrong with her!" she babbled. Elliot looked around.

"Where is she now, Abrie?" he asked.

"She's on the elevator with Nolan." Elliot scooped up Abrianna and sat her on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"Liv, can you-" he started to say when Nolan walked in with Casey stumbling behind. Her face was matted in sweat and she looked very dazed.

"Casey, what happened?" asked Olivia, getting up from her desk. Nolan ran towards his sister as Casey almost tripped making her way to the detectives.

"Nuthin, I feel wonberful!" she slurred. Elliot came over and tried to guide her out of the squadroom.

"Casey, you are not okay. You have to go to the hospital." Said Elliot. Casey shoved him aside.

"I doh need helb, you need helb, mister." She exclaimed. Olivia turned towards Nolan.

"What did your mom drink at dinner?" she asked.

"Two glasses of soda." Replied Nolan "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Olivia gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm not sure, honey. How did you guys get here?" she questioned.

"We got a taxi." said Abrianna. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Casey did not mow people down with her car. Fin was now trying to help Elliot get Casey into the parking lot.

"Lemme go!" she shouted, thrashing around. Fin and Elliot were holding her arms behind her back, almost lifting her out of the squadroom.

"Casey, you have to go to the Hospital." Casey screamed and bit Fin's hand.

"Ow! She bit me!" he exclaimed, yanking his hand away from her. Munch took Abrianna and Nolan into the playroom so that they wouldn't see what was going on.

Cragen came out of his office, and took in the scene before him.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked.

"I think Casey was drugged." Olivia informed him. Casey was trying to get Elliot off of her, but was failing miserably.

"Ged off me!" she screeched. She managed to break free from Elliot's grip and started to back away when she felt lightheaded.

"Case?" asked Olivia, taking a few steps closer to her. Casey stumbled backwards, but Elliot caught her.

"Somebody call a bus!" he hollered as Casey started to convulse into shock. Olivia called a bus on her radio as Fin went to go make sure Abrianna and Nolan didn't hear the commotion.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

_Beep…Beep… _Casey's eyes fluttered open, but immediately shut them, seeing how bright it was. She opened them again, but squinted until her eyes adjusted.

She could make out Elliot slumped in a chair next to her, fast asleep. She looked around the hospital room in confusion and fear. Her heart monitor started to beep louder and faster.

Elliot woke up and saw Casey looking at him, terrified.

"You're awake." He breathed. Casey nodded, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah…" she said, trailing off.

"How do you feel?" he asked. Casey closed her eyes and groaned.

"Like I was hit over the head repeatedly with a sledgehammer." She answered, she opened one eye.

"I wasn't though, right?" she asked. Elliot chuckled.

"No, you were…ummm…well… I don't know how to sugar-coat this, Case. Someone drugged you." He said. Casey looked at him in shock.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Elliot gave her a concerned look.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked in a soft voice. Casey looked up in thought, racking her brain for any possible memory.

"I was on my way to pick up Abrianna and Nolan fro-" her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no! Where are Abrianna and Nolan?!" she asked with panic evident in her voice. Elliot put a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down.

"Relax; they're at Olivia's apartment sleeping."

"What time is it, anyway?" she asked. Elliot took out his cell phone and glanced at it.

"About 5 minutes to 2." He replied. Casey gave him a sheepish look.

"I don't suppose you mean in the afternoon, huh?" she asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"So," she sighed "Was it a roofie?" she questioned. Elliot shook his head.

"It was xanax, it makes you delusional." He explained. Casey winced.

"I didn't do anything stupid did I?" she asked. Elliot carefully chose his words.

"Not really, typical delusional behavior for someone, but…you bit Fin." He replied. Casey covered her eyes with her hands and groaned.

"Is he okay?" she asked. Elliot nodded.

"He's fine, even though you did manage to break skin…" he said, muttering the last part. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh god! My life is a living hell!" She mumbled. The man outside her door grinned and made his way down the long corridors of the hallway.

"Baby," he whispered to himself "You ain't seen nothing yet."

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Ooh!! Dramatic finish!! **dun** Dun DUH!! Shout out to Simoman: Ur deep and the best reviewer I've ever known!!**

**rEvIeW!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but school is so friggin time consuming!!**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews (especially Simoman, cmaddict, svuNOVAKfan, LOCISVU, & DT. Slipknot SVU). And remember:**

**Support the C.E.R.!! **

**C**asey

**E**lliot

**R**evolution

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey was released from the hospital later the next day. Elliot was driving her to Olivia's apartment to pick up Nolan and Abrianna. Casey was fidgeting in her seat, something Elliot noticed she did when she was nervous.

"What's bothering you?" he bluntly asked. Casey looked at him with a look of confusion.

"I'm fine." She stated. Elliot shook his head.

"You're fidgeting; you fidget when you're nervous or upset. What's wrong?" he asked. Casey stared at him in amazement at how he could read her.

"I guess I'm just scared. Someone might be after me, maybe even Nolan and Abrianna." She said softly. At a red light, Elliot stopped the car and faced Casey.

"Remember that day in the park when I asked you if you thought someone hitting Abrianna's bus was planned?" Casey nodded.

"I told you I wasn't sure." She replied, not getting where this is going.

"Right and I said if anyone tried to hurt you, Abrianna, and now Nolan, I'd give them a piece of me." He said with defiance. Casey gave him a small smile.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

As soon as Olivia opened her door, Casey burst in, looking around franticly for her kids. Elliot waited patiently in the car. Abrianna was the first to see her and ran excitedly to her mother. Casey scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"Hi baby!" greeted Casey. She planted a kiss on Abrianna's head.

"Are you okay now?" questioned Abrianna. Casey nodded.

"I'm fine," she said, setting Abrianna down "Where's your brother?" Abrianna pointed to her left.

"He's in the kitchen." Casey brushed back Abrianna's hair with her hand.

"Why don't you go tell him I'll be right there?" Abrianna nodded and skipped off. Casey turned towards Olivia and flashed her a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much, Liv, for letting them stay with you." Olivia smiled, placing her hand briefly on Casey's shoulder.

"That's what friends are for. I'll go get their things." Olivia walked off and Casey went into the kitchen. Abrianna was seated next to a very quiet and still Nolan.

"Abrie, why don't you go see what's on T.V.?" asked Casey, wanting to speak privately with her son. Abrianna nodded and walked away. Casey slipped into the seat next to Nolan, placing her hands on top of his.

"Nolan, honey, what's wrong?" she asked gently. Nolan sighed.

"I know you were drugged." He said quietly. Casey opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She looked at him with curiosity.

"How did you know?" she asked. Nolan looked down.

"In the precinct Olivia asked what you drank at dinner, and I figured it out. Then, I was supposed to be in the playroom, but I snuck out and I overheard everyone." Casey nodded, still in shock.

"You didn't tell Abrianna, did you?" Nolan shook his head. Casey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was it a date rape drug?" he asked next. Casey's eyes widened.

"Why do you know so much about them?" she countered. Nolan looked into Casey's eyes. They were full of fear and worry.

"I'm not allowed to tell, he'd be really mad." He whispered. Casey lowered her voice and placed a hand on his back.

"Did your Dad slip drugs into other girl's drinks?" she asked. Nolan nodded, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I saw him do it once, and he caught me. He said if I told anyone he'd kill me." He managed to say as his body racked with sobs. Casey pulled him to her chest and let held him tight. She felt her anger boiling towards Michael. Casey rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, although she certain Nolan couldn't hear her.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

With the kids in the playroom, Casey and Elliot were alone in the living room. Elliot had counted 20 minutes that Casey had been staring, lost in space. He inched cautiously towards her.

"Case? Are you okay?" he asked, concern laced around his voice. Casey started to wring her wrists.

"When I was at Olivia's, Nolan knew that I was drugged. He knew about date rape drugs because Michael would slip them into other women's drinks when they came over his apartment. Nolan saw him doing it one day and Michael said if he ever told anyone he'd kill him." She explained. Elliot looked at her in disbelief.

"That bastard…" he muttered. "Nolan didn't…see what happened, did he?" questioned Elliot. Casey shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I didn't want to ask." She replied. Elliot nodded. He wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulders. She felt enveloped in warmth and protection.

"Do you want to report him?" he asked. Casey nodded her head.

"I have his phone number, but you may have to ask Nolan for his address."

"Maybe you can talk to him later on; you guys have had a long day today." Casey gave a pathetic excuse for a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah…" she said, trailing off. Her head suddenly snapped up.

"You never spoke to Kathy, did you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Elliot stumbled over his words.

"W-well I…" he stuttered.

"_Did you_?" repeated Casey, cutting him off. Elliot shook his head.

"No." Casey groaned and rolled her eyes. She stood up, taking Elliot with her by the hand.

"You are going to go talk to her right now." She said, practically shoving him out the door.

"But what about you?! You're in danger!" he protested.

"I'm not in any danger, and if I am I promise I'll call you, or the precinct." She said. Her voice softened. "Look, you and Kathy have been going strong for 20 years. You can't avoid this, just talk to her, if not for he, then for the sake of your children." Casey said, pleading. Elliot nodded.

"Okay, I'll go." Casey gave him a small smile, closing the door behind him. She leaned against the door for a while before heading towards the playroom.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Late that night, after Casey had tucked Abrianna, she walked into Nolan's room, surprised to see him on the bottom bunk, reading a book to himself. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nolan, can I talk to you?" she asked. Nolan closed his book and nodded.

"Sure." He replied.

"When you were with your dad, did you ever see him do things that made you uncomfortable?" Nolan turned away from his mother and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to talk anymore." He said in a low voice. Casey got closer to him and placed a hand on his back.

"It's okay Nolan, you can tell me." Nolan turned over to face her, eyes brimming with tears.

"It was scary." He said. Casey took his hand and nodded, gesturing for him to go on. "Dad used to go to this bar close to our apartment. I'd go with him, but I had to stay in the back room with Stanley. He's the bartender. Once, I saw him put something in a girl's drink. She started to act all weird and Dad took her home with him. I was supposed to stay in my room, but I had to go to the bathroom. I passed Dad's room, and he was on top of the girl. She was crying, and her clothes were…" Tears pooled out of Nolan's eyes.

Casey wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She choked out. They stayed in that position for the entire night, eventually falling asleep.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Casey woke up and groggily looked at Nolan's clock. It read 8:32 AM. She gently untangled herself from Nolan's body and tip-toed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Casey grabbed her phone and dialed Elliot's number while leaning against a wall.

"Stabler."

"El, it's me." Casey quietly into the phone.

"Hey, did you talk to Nolan?" he asked. Casey nodded, although he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I did."

"How did it go?"

"Not well my friend, not well." Elliot had to smile at the way she responded.

"Do you want to bring him in today?" Casey sighed.

"No, but I will."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Kay, Bye." Casey put the phone back into its cradle. She flopped onto the couch and let sleep overcome her once more.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Abrianna was woken up by the slamming of a car door. She crept out of her bed and tip-toed into the living room. She glanced at her mother who was fast asleep. She looked out the window and saw a man coming towards the door with a box and envelope.

He had hazel eyes and an evil look on his face. Abrianna quickly got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to her mother. She gently shook her.

"Mommy," she said in a loud whisper "Wake up! Please wake up!" she begged. Casey's eyes fluttered opened.

"Abri-" she started, but her daughter's tiny hand covered her mouth. Abrianna put a finger to her lips and pointed towards the door.

"There's a weird man outside." she whispered "He's carrying a box and an envelope and he's scaring me." Casey quietly got up.

"Go into Nolan's room, but try not to wake him up. Lock the door and don't come out unless I tell you to." She instructed. After Abrianna had left the room, she peeked out of the window and let out a small gasp because the man was staring…

Right at her.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Oooooh…..very scary……. I'll update very soon**

**rEvIeW!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but school is so friggin time consuming!!!! My teacher Fitzy (I call her that) is a fry short of a happy meal!**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews (especially Simoman, cmaddict, svuNOVAKfan, LOCISVU, & DT. Slipknot SVU). And remember:**

**Support the C.E.R.!!! **

**C**asey

**E**lliot

**R**evolution

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

Casey ran into Nolan's room as the man tried to bust in the house. Abrianna and Nolan were wide awake and clinging to their mother in fear.

Casey dialed Elliot's number with a shaky hand, trying to comfort her kids at the same time.

"Stabler." answered Elliot, filling out some paperwork.

"_Elliot! You have to help us!"_

"Casey?" asked Elliot, now on his feet. "What's wrong?"

"_There's someone trying to break into my house."_ She replied, sounding like she wanted to cry. Elliot gestured to the other detectives.

"You have to stay on the phone, Case. We'll be right over." Casey glanced down at Nolan and Abrianna who both had tears running down their cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! Abrianna screamed and hid in her mother. There were slow footsteps stalking around the house.

Olivia and Elliot were speeding towards Casey's house with Fin, Munch, and Cragen in pursuit. Back-up was tailing them not too far behind.

On the phone, Elliot could hear Abrianna screaming and Nolan crying. "Casey? Are you still there?" he asked. He heard some faint sniffling.

"Yeah," she croaked. "Please hur-" there was a scream and then an eerie silence. A deep voice answered the phone.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Detective Stabler, Special Victims Unit. Who is this?" The man on the other line chuckled.

"Uh-uh-uh…_Detective_" he said in a sing-song voice. "It doesn't work that way." And then he hung up.

The team arrived at Casey's house in a matter of seconds and burst in, guns drawn. Elliot and Olivia searched each room, finally arriving at Nolan's room.

Elliot turned the knob and was shocked to see Nolan and Abrianna, unconscious on the bedroom floor. He rushed to Abrianna's side, Olivia to Nolan's.

"Her head must have hit the ladder." He concluded, noticing the streak of blood on it. He gently lifted Abrianna into his arms. Nolan started to stir and opened his eyes into slits.

"Olivia…?" he muttered. She stroked the side of his face.

"Hey," she said in a calm voice "Are you okay?" Nolan looked around.

"He took her." He stated. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who took who?" she asked.

"Stanley took my mom." He explained.

"Who's Stanley?"

"The bartender. He took her out the back door." replied Nolan. Olivia lifted Nolan up and carried him out to a bus. As the paramedics took him away, Elliot came running towards Olivia.

"How's Nolan?" he asked, glancing at the paramedics swarming him.

"He woke up. He said a bartender named Stanley took Casey out the back door." informed Olivia. Elliot nodded and without another word climbed into the ambulance that contained Abrianna.

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

Nolan's eyes opened, but quickly shut, seeing how bright it was in the room. After they had adjusted to the light, he looked around.

Abrianna was asleep in a bed a short distance from his, and Elliot was in a chair next to his bed.

When he noticed Nolan was awake, he gave him a small smile.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked. Nolan gave a small shrug.

"I'm okay, I guess." He answered. Elliot leaned back in his chair.

"Nolan," he started "I need you to tell me who Stanley is." He said.

Nolan replied "Stanley is a bartender. He talked to my dad a lot and he came to my apartment a couple of times." Elliot nodded, jotting down some notes in his notepad.

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" When Nolan shook his head, Elliot felt his heart sink, but what Nolan said next was like a pain reliever.

"I have a picture of him and my dad. I took it before I came to come live here. It's in my room, under my mattress. Are you going to find my mom?" Elliot gave a small smile.

"We're doing the best we can." He stood up and left Nolan's room. He met up with Olivia in the hallway.

"There's a picture of Stanley and Michael in Nolan's room, under his mattress." Olivia nodded.

"Why don't you stay here with Nolan and Abrianna while I go get it?" she suggested. Elliot flashed a grateful smile before heading back into the hospital room.

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

_Plink! Plink! _Those were the only sounds being made in the place Casey was being held. She tried to get up, but was unable to move due to the fact her hands and feet were bound to the posts of a bed. She looked around the room, observing a dim ceiling light, two boarded up windows, a staircase leading to a door, and a couple of rat traps.

'_Oh shit, those things better not have caught anything.' _She thought to herself, looking at the traps with disgust. She then realized in how much trouble she was in.

'_Please find me, El.' _she silently prayed to herself. Suddenly, the door opened. Casey heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Down came Michael, a gun in his pocket, unknown to Casey.

"Michael? What the hell?!" she yelled in anger. Michael made his way over to the bed, taking out the gun. As soon as she saw the glock, Casey tensed up. He ran the gun gently across her cheek, making her shudder.

"My sweet, sweet, Casey," he said in a chilling voice "We're gonna have a little fun today." Michael stood up and started to take off his belt. Casey felt tears well in her eyes as she realized what was going to happen.

"No…" she said hoarsely. Michael let out an evil chuckle and turned the safety off on his gun

"Oh yes."

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

Elliot was walking down the hospital chambers, sipping the coffee he had purchased from the cafeteria. As he approached Nolan and Abrianna's door, he could make out soft crying.

Elliot entered the room and set down his coffee on a nearby table. Seeing Nolan was fast asleep, he figured it was Abrianna who was weeping. He sat down on her bed and placed a hand on her back.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked in a quiet voice. Abrianna wiped her cheeks with her hands.

"I w-want my m-mommy! W-where is sh-she?" she asked tearfully. Elliot sighed; this was not going to be easy.

"Honestly, we're not sure yet," he admitted "But I promise you we will find her." He embraced Abrianna who in turn sagged against him.

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

Cragen, Olivia, Munch, and Fin were gathered around on desks, staring at the wipe board which contained pictures of Casey's house.

Olivia pinned the blew up picture of Stanley and Michael to the wipe board. Underneath it, she wrote 'Stanley Johanson' and 'Michael Garner'. Fin opened a file and started to read aloud.

"Stanley Johanson, 41 years old. Charged with grand theft auto at 22, two DUI's at 26 and 30, and trespassing on private property at 34." The other detectives were shocked.

"What the hell? How come he's not still in jail?" asked Cragen. The detectives thought it over for a while. Suddenly, something dawned on Munch.

"Because his buddy Michael kept bailing him out." He stated. Olivia wrote the word 'BAIL' under Michael's picture.

"Okay, so where's he getting all the money from?" she questioned. Cragen stood up and headed towards his office.

"That is what you guys are going to find out."

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

Casey stared up at the ceiling of the basement in which she was being held. She was no longer concerned about the rats, or the roaches, or even that she had _been _kidnapped.

For on that day, that very hour, she had lost something that she could never get back: her right as a human being.

She was now down to her bra and underwear, all other articles of clothes strewn around her. Her body had various bruises, some big, some in the shape of hands. She had a large gash on her forehead, the blood from it trickling down her cheek.

The handcuffs had been removed, but the door was bolted lock. There was no chance of escaping.

Tears started to roll down her face as the events of the day finally set in. She cried for her pain, her kids, and for everything else that had happened.

Casey tucked her knees into her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Things were getting worse, and didn't think she could take much more.

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

Abrianna and Nolan had been released from the hospital in Elliot's care. They were in the precinct sitting on Elliot's desk, observing the detectives work.

They had their statements taken already, so there was nothing else left to do. Abrianna traced here hand along the side of the desk.

"Soooo," she said in the awkward silence "Do me and Nolan _have _to stay here, or can we just….you know…." Elliot looked up at them.

"You guys want to go to the playroom?" he asked, though it was more of a statement them a question.

"Uhhh, yeah." Replied Nolan in an 'of course we do' voice. As soon as they left the room, Olivia burst through the squadroom doors.

"Guys! I know where Casey is!"

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*****.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*****.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'***

**Ooooh……another cliffhanger**

**But u guys love 2 hate me, right?**

rEvIeW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did, there'd be like a gazillion more people watching it…**

**Yay I likey da reviews!!!! **

**ATTENTION ALL FANS OF THE STORY "WHO KNEW"****: **

**I am not able to finish up my previous story cuz I am fresh out of ideas and really want to work on Love Triangle, so I'm offering to give it to someone. This means you can write all the chapters for me, email it to me, and then I will post (of course I will put your name on it, give u credit, forward all reviews to u)**

**To see if you can be that person, PM (private message) me from my profile with the following:**

**-A sample of the next chapter**

**-Ur fan fiction name**

**-Ideas on what u plan to do with the story later on**

**Support the C.E.R.!!! **

**Casey**

**E**lliot

**R**evolution

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

Casey's head turned as she heard the door open and slam. She closed her eyes, pretending to be unconscious. She noticed there was more than one set of footsteps. As the footsteps got closer, Casey could smell the unmistakable smell of alcohol.

"Damnit, she's not awake." She heard a man say, though she didn't know who it was. She heard a clink and rustling.

"She will be." said the voice she recognized as Michael's. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain across her stomach. She opened her eyes and realized Michael had hit her with his belt. He was staring down at her along with the man who had been at her house earlier.

"What the hell do you want now?" Casey hissed with venom in her voice. Michael smirked while Stanley took out handcuffs and duct tape.

"I think you know the answer to that." As he was about to make his move, the door busted down. Cops swarmed the basement, guns drawn. Casey closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She felt even more relieved as she saw Elliot.

He made his way over to her, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her thin physique. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly into her hair. At first, Casey tensed up, but slowly relaxed into Elliot's arms.

"No," she admitted weakly "I just want to go home."

"We have to go to the hospital first, you know that." He replied. Casey nodded and allowed Elliot to help her up and out of the hell-hole.

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

Elliot waited nervously in the waiting room along with Olivia and Cragen. Munch and Fin were interrogating Michael and Stanley at the precinct with Elizabeth Donnelly's help. The doctor walked in towards the group and they immediately stood up.

"How is she?" Elliot quickly asked. The doctor offered a small, sad, smile.

"She has a concussion, due to a blow to the back of her head. She has a large bruise across her abdomen, as well as bruising on her biceps and inner thighs." He lowered his voice "We suspect she may have been raped, but she's refusing to get a rape kit done." Elliot nodded.

"Can we see her?" asked Olivia. The doctor nodded.

"But not for too long, she needs to rest." Olivia thanked the doctor, who in turn left the waiting area. Olivia went first, then Cragen because they had to head back to the precinct. Finally, Elliot walked into the room, closing the door silently behind him. Casey's eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake.

She had a few small cuts on her face, a bruise on her jaw, and her arm was wrapped up.

He quietly sat down in the hard plastic chair beside her bed. Elliot leaned in close.

"Casey?" he asked quietly. She opened her eyes and allowed her head to turn to look at him.

"The doctor said there was some bruising on your legs and you're refusing to get a rape kit done. Were you raped?" he asked quietly. Casey closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheek. A whimper escaped her mouth as she started to sob. Elliot got up, sat on the bed, and embraced Casey, stroking her hair.

"I just want to forget." She whispered into Elliot's shoulder. Elliot nodded.

"I know you do, but if you want him to have a guaranteed jail sentence, you have to get one." Casey pulled away from Elliot, looking into his eyes.

"Okay," she agreed "Just…please, don't leave me." Elliot nodded pulling Casey back into his arms.

"Where are my kids?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Safe at the precinct. Abrianna has a slight gash on her head and they both have a couple bruises, but nothing too serious." Casey expelled a sigh.

"I never wanted to drag Abrianna into this mess. I mean, I'm happy I have Nolan, but..." she trailed off. Elliot nodded and the two remained quiet for quite some time. Elliot heard deep, slow breathing and looked down to find Casey fast asleep.

He gently laid her back down, covering her with the blankets. Without a second thought, he kissed her softly on her forehead before heading back to the precinct.

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

"_Shhh! You're gonna wake her up!"_

"_I'm not speaking __that__ loud!" _These were the sounds Casey heard the next morning. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Nolan and Abrianna's blue-green eyes. Casey propped herself up.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. Nolan came closer to the bed.

"We wanted to see you." Casey nodded and looked around the room.

"Who took you here?" she inquired next. Nolan was about to speak when Abrianna replied.

"Some butch women named Leslie. She had a mullet!" she said, bubbling with excitement.

"And a nose ring!" added Nolan. Casey's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?!"

"You guys must be talking about the cab driver." interrupted a voice from the doorway. Casey glanced up to see Elliot walk into the room holding a bag.

"That must've been some ride." She retorted. Nolan nodded enthusiastically.

"It was! And we almost hit a mailbo-"

"Okay then!" Elliot cut Nolan off "Why don't you and your sister go check out the bathroom?" Abrianna scrunched up her nose.

"Why would we wanna do that?" Elliot quickly thought on his feet.

"Because I heard the toilet can hold up to 300 pounds of weight." Nolan's eyes widened and Casey chuckled.

"No way!" Elliot made an exaggerated face.

"Way!" The kids scurried off in search of the interesting toilet. Casey laughed and clapped a bit.

"Bravo, Stabler. That was a piece of work." Elliot bowed, grinning. Casey peaked at his hands.

"What's in the bag?" she asked. Elliot opened it so she could see.

"Some clothes, because I know you don't want to wear hospital sweats out of here." Casey grinned, taking the bag from him.

"Did you have a good time poking around through my bedroom?" she asked, waggling her eyebrow. Elliot glared at her.

"Shut up and be thankful!" he said, which made her chuckle.

He then became very serious. "So, how are you doing today?" Casey looked down, playing with the hem of her blanket.

"I did the rape kit, now I guess I have to get my statement done, huh?" Elliot grimaced and nodded.

"Unfortunately. The doctor said you can leave today, so you want to leave now?" Casey smiled and threw back the covers.

"Hell yes! I've been waiting for this moment to come!" she said, overly exaggerating.

"I'll go get the twins so you can get dressed. We'll be out in the waiting area." Casey nodded and took the bag to change.

Elliot was sitting in the waiting area with Abrianna and Nolan who were speaking about anything and everything. Casey came out wearing washed out jeans, a plain green tee-shirt, and brown boots. Her hair was down, due to the headache caused by the concussion. She smirked at Elliot.

"Good job at picking out my clothes. I didn't think you had any experience in that apartment." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Elliot almost got lost in a trance because it had been so long since he had seen her that happy.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm intelligent in that way." He replied. Casey took the hands of Abrianna and Nolan, looking down at them.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" she asked them. Elliot felt a pang in his heart, knowing she was just trying to stall going to the precinct. The kids nodded eagerly. As the four walked out of the hospital, Abrianna and Nolan ran ahead of the adults, leaving them to talk.

"Casey," Elliot started, gently touching her arm, "I know you don't want to get the statement done. I know you just want to forget all about this, but if we want to get this guy you'll have to testify." He stated, trying to get his point across. Casey looked up at Elliot, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"I…I know I do," She replied "But that doesn't make it any easier." She looked at her kids, running and laughing. Finally, she said "Look at them, it's like they don't have a care in the world." Casey bit her lip.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't testify at all, but knowing my kids have to live in this world, along with everyone else I love, I will." She finally finished. Elliot smiled and took her hand, which she gladly accepted.

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'**

After much debate, hesitation, and slight bribery, Casey entered the squadroom. Never in her days would she imagine she'd be here without a warrant, subpoena, or not involved with a case. Other than her own, that is. Olivia was the first to notice her.

"What are you doing here, Case?" she asked. Elliot answered before Casey had the chance.

"She's going to get her statement taken." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Against my will…" She mumbled under her breath. She pulled the twins in front of her, stooping to their level.

"I'm going to be talking to the detectives for a little bit, okay? I need you guys to be good for me while I'm gone. Can you do that?" Nolan crossed his arms.

"What's in it for us?" he asked. Casey raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"I'll actually feed you tonight. Go!" she said, pointing to where Munch was waiting to take them away.

"Yes, come dear children. We are going to have an exciting day watching the biography of JFK upstairs." Abrianna glared at her mother before reluctantly trudging upstairs with her brother and Munch.

At last, Casey was in an interrogation room seated at the opposite side of the table from Elliot. Olivia, Cragen, and Fin were behind the see through mirror. Elliot placed a recorder on the table and looked up at Casey.

"Whenever you're ready to begin." He said. Casey looked down at the recorder, then back up at him.

"I'm ready."

**.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*,'***

**Ooooohhh….another cliffy!!!! I'm so bad :D! Remember to see the above note it you're a fan **

**Of "Who Knew?"!!!!**

**rEvIeW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


End file.
